


Because High School Wasn't Hard Enough

by FortMcHenry12 (orphan_account)



Series: Welcome to Ark Hills [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Wells Jaha Lives, clarke is the true alpha, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FortMcHenry12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If life was a play, Clarke had never really been a star player, until the Blakes came back into town that is.<br/>Think Teen Wolf but with the 100 characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because High School Wasn't Hard Enough

It's a foggy night when Wells' blue Jeep skids to a halt in front of the Ark Hills Preserve, the car had barely turned off before Wells jumped out running over to open Clarke's door, flashlight already in hand. "Shit I forgot to grab a flashlight!" Clarke said hopping down. "No big deal we can share." He replied grabbing her hand and dragging her down the trail. "Are seriously going to do this?" "Come on Clarke, you're the one who's always bitching about nothing interesting happening around here." "I was planning on getting a good night's sleep, you know, for school and practice." "Yeah I mean I know how tiring sitting on the bench can be." “Not this year, I’m going to play, i’m going to make first line.” “That’s a great dream Clarke, over here in reality i’m just praying that I won't have to be water boy again.” “By the way which half of the girl are we looking for?” “Uh, you know, I didn't think of that.” “What if whoever killed the girl is still out here?” “Didn't think about that either.” He admits as he drags her further still into the woods, hurrying to follow the flashlight beams just ahead. “Nice to know…..You’ve planned out this…..With….Your usual….Attention to detail….Wells I gotta….Stop....My asthma.” “Come on!” He said rushing forward as Clarke stopped to take a hit on her inhaler. When she looks up Wells is gone. "Wells?" She whispers walking forward and peering around a tree. "Stay right there!" She hears a man's voice bellow and freezes before realizing the State Trooper literally five feet away isn't talking to her, but rather Wells. The boy had walked right into the path of a search dog and was currently scrambling off his ass back into a standing position, his hands up. "Hold on, this delinquent belongs to to me." Sheriff Thelonius Jaha said stepping into the flashlight beams. Wells shrunk slightly and smiled sheepishly. "Hey dad, fancy seeing you here." "Save it kiddo, you listen to all my phone calls?" "Not all..... Just, like most... Like 75 percent." The sheriff sighs, Wells is magical like that the way he could make anyone tired after talking to him. "And where's Clarke? You two always travel as a pair." "Oh, Clarke? She's uh, she's at home said wanted to get a good night's rest for the first day of sophomore year, you know her, all responsible and all." Even from several feet away it's clear the Sheriff is not convinced. "Clarke! You there?" Clarke doesn't move an inch, holding her breath, and praying he'll give it up. He shines his flashlight around a couple times and then gives up, grabbing Wells by the collar and pulling him along in the opposite direction. Clarke sighs as she watches them walk off, there goes her ride.

Clarke eventually decides to walk the 5 miles back home, after realizing Wells probably won't be able to sneak back out to pick her up. Making her way through the woods while cursing Wells with every step, she stops after 20 minutes, leaning against a tree and fishing her inhaler from the right pocket of her burgundy American Eagle hoodie. Clarke shakes it, glancing up through treetops at the moon. It's full and ghostly white through the fog. Suddenly loud sound like thunder fills the air and Clarke swears, starting to walk again. First fog, now fucking rain, she's really never getting home now. Remembering she forgot to take puff she stops inhaling at the exact same moment as a panicked herd of deer bursts into the clearing thundering toward her. As she drops to the ground trying to shield herself from the flying hooves of the herd, her inhaler goes flying kicked away by one of the deer. After they pass Clarke gets up brushing herself off and pulls out her phone turning on her flashlight app. Sweeping the ground in her search for her inhaler, the flashlight beam hits pale flesh, looking closer Clarke sees the upper half of the girl they were looking for. Screaming, she stumbles backward the image burned into her memory, falling quickly she tumbles into a leafy ravine.

Standing up she takes a deep breath before hearing a low growl, her head snaps toward the left of her, toward the sound. A large wolf-like creature with luminous, white eyes stands, several feet away. The thing lunges, pushing Clarke down to the ground. She screams, kicking out and desperately crawling away. But the beast grabs her again biting down hard. She punches it several times screaming and rolls away, under a bush. She takes several deep breaths, calming herself before peeking out to see, nothing. She crawls back out and stands up looking around. The animal or whatever it was that attacked her is gone. She shivers thinking of it's glowing eyes before taking off in a run, running faster than she ever has, fueled by the thought that whatever attacked her might come back to finish the job. She stops just as she runs out into the middle of the road about 30 minutes later, catching her breath as she fumbles around in her pockets for her inhaler. "Shit! Shitshitshitshit!" She breathes remembering it's still somewhere in the woods. Clarke takes another deep breath trying to calm herself as she pulls up her shirt. Suddenly a speeding SUV swerves, just barely missing her. She curses stepping a little to the side of the road before looking down, she has several gashes on her stomach and legs, but out her injuries the most alarming one is a large bloody bite stretching down from just below her ribs to righ at her waistline, the dripping puncture wounds creating a lopsided circle. As Clarke stands in the road, trying to calm down it begins to rain. "You've got to be kidding me!" She mutters as a wolf howls in the distance. She shivers before starting to walk. After all home is still a long ways away.

Clarke closes her locker to find Wells' puppy dog face out. "Sorry about last night." "Oh it's cool Wells, I'll only have nightmares for the rest of life about finding the dead body, oh yeah and getting mauled by a fucking wolf!" Clarke seethes pushing him into the lockers. "Hey! You'll be fine after a few years of therapy, don't be so dramatic, Clarkey Malarkey! Wait! You found the body!? Where!? Wait! Mauled?!" Wells exclaims following her, his ADHD brain jumping from subject to subject like a crazy game of whack-a-mole. "By a wolf!" Clarke adds seeing she'll get no more sympathy. "It couldn't have been a wolf!" He says incredulously. "I was there, I heard a wolf howling and I saw a wolf-like figure. Sounds like it was wolf to me." Clarke says turning to look at Wells. "But it couldn't have been there haven't been wolves in Ark Hills for at least 20 years." He looks up. "Shut up! Seriously shut up!" He muttered out of the side of his mouth while smiling widely and stepping slightly away from the lockers. "What are you talking about I wasn't even," Clarke started before following his gaze. "Oh. Ten bucks says she ignores you again." She said smirking slightly, this would be easy money. The She in question was Raven Reyes their friend in kindergarten through 6th grade. 7th grade was when she had started dating Finn Collins, the King of Assholes and therefore the year they stopped being cool enough to hang out with. Sadly Wells had carried a torch for her since 4th grade and still did to this day. "Hey Raven, you look," He began but she rushed past not even looking back. "Like she's going to ignore you again?" Clarke teased biting her lip to keep her smirk from showing. "Oh shut up! She heard me okay she just didn't acknowledge me, I accounted for that in the plan." The plan was Wells' 6 year plan to get Raven Reyes to fall in love with him. "Does plan account for the fact that she doesn't know you exist." "She knows, she just....Doesn't want to admit it." He says quietly knowing it's kind of pathetic. Clarke scoffs "What a fucking jewel Wells, she know you but she doesn't want to admit it, that's the foundation for an amazing relationship!" "Hey it's technically your fault C, you've dragged me down into the depths of Nerdom, you've Scarlet Nerded me!" He says playfully shoving her through the doorway as they reach 1st period English. They sit down Wells in the 3rd row Clarke in the 4th, right behind him. As the bell rings Mr. Sinclair stands up. "Okay guys lets open up the syllabus to page 5, it should say Kafka's Metamorphosis. Oh yeah and before we start I have some news. Most of you have probably heard about the body that was found in the woods yesterday, but what you don't know is the police already have a suspect in custody." Clarke flicks Wells ear and raises an eyebrow when he turns. He shrugs, this was news to him too. Their curiosity for the most part quenched the class turns to their books and begin reading. For the next couple minutes the only sounds heard are the flipping of pages and the occasional whisper. Suddenly a piercingly loud ringtone plays. Clarke looks up and around waiting for someone to turn it off, but no one else moves seemingly deaf to the sound. The phone rings again and Clarke realizes it's coming from the direction of the window. She looks out and sees a girl all the way across the quad, sitting on a bench and digging through her purse. The girls pulls out a cellphone and presses the screen, the sound stops and is replaced by a woman's voice, somehow Clarke can hear there conversation. "Hey sweetie how's it going?" The girl laughs. "Mom 3 calls is kind of overkill, it's just my 1st day and I've had plenty had of those." "I know I just want to make you have everything you need." "I've got my books, notebooks, highlighters, and..." She digs through bag frantically. "Shit! I have everything but a pen how did I forget!" "Calm down sweetie I'm sure you can borrow one from someone." "You're right. You're right! I just need to calm down, oh bye mom the principal's coming back!" "Okay, have a great day!" The call ends but Clarke can still hear everything. She listens as the girl and the principal converse about San Francisco, which isn't her birthplace but is the place her family stayed the longest and their previous home. She listens to them walks into the school until they stop just outside the classroom. There's a knock at the door and Mr. Sinclair gets the door. He speaks with the principal a few minutes then leads the girl inside. "Alright guys, you have a new classmate this is Lexa Trigedakru, I hope you guys will make her feel welcome." He says before turning to Lexa. "Ms. Trigedakru you can sit next to...." He surveys the room for a moment then picks. "You sit behind Ms. Griffin over there to left." Lexa walks over and sits down. Clarke grabs her pen and turns in her seat passing Lexa the pen. Lexa looks up meeting Clarke's eyes with a mystified smile and take the pen nodding her thanks. Clarke smiles back and turns around biting her lip.

"What the fuck was that?!" Wells says confronting Clarke the second she sits down in the Jeep, her hair still wet from the shower.  
"I don't even know! It was just like I got mad at Finn and the next thing I knew, everything just slowed down! It was so weird!"  
"Tell me about it Finn was pissed, talking about how he went easy on you cause you were a girl and shit like that!"  
"It wasn't that." Clarke said as they drove down the bumpy road to the Preserve.  
"I know but what do you think it was?"  
"I don't know all I know is all I've been able to do some weird shit."  
"Like what?"  
He asks as they jump out the car, Clarke immediately heading down the path they gone down before.  
"Like I can stuff like phone calls and conversations from across the school and that mint mojito gum in your right pocket." She said stopping to breathe at a tree about halfway down the path.  
"I don't have any..Wait a minute, what the hell Griffin?!"  
"The hell if I know man! I just hope it's not an infection, you know? Like maybe my body's being pumped with adrenaline before I collapse or something."  
"You know I think I've heard of an infection that, I think it's called Lyca something. Oh I remember, Lycanthropy!"  
"Is it bad?!"  
"Uh only once a month I think, one the night of the full moon."  
"What!?"  
"You know. The full moon. Arroooo!"  
"You're a jerk you know that right?!"  
Clarke says smiling slightly as she shoves his into a puddle. He jumps out making sure to splash her as he does. "Yeah, wolfie, I listed it on my résumé, right under web surfing." He says grinning. "But seriously I'm gonna have go soon I have to do something." He says looking down at his wrist then realizing he left his watch at home. "What do you have to do?" Clarke asks incredulously. "Melt down some silver the full moon's Friday." He replies grinning. Clarke stops looking around. "I think this is where saw the body and I dropped my inhaler." They look around for several minutes but only find leaves. "Maybe the killer moved the body?" Wells suggests his helpfulness coming out of guilt. "Uh maybe let's look over in that clearing." Clarke says. She's getting worried now those inhaler cost 50 bucks and higher. A man appears out of seemingly thin air a girl about their age only a few paces behind him. "What are you doing here? This is private property." The man asks as he walks up. "Uh sorry. We..We didn't know." Wells stutters out, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "Yeah. We were just...We didn't know sorry." Clarke picks up nervously, as the man stares her down. "Yeah, well, now you do." He turning this is obviously the end of the conversation. "Yeah, yeah. Come on Wells." Clarke says grabbing Wells by the arm and beginning to walk away. "Hey!" They stop and turn in unison. The man has disappeared but the girl still stands there, she digs in her pocket and throws something at Clarke, who barely catches. Clarke looks down. It's her inhaler. She looks up to thank the girl but she's gone. "Well that was creepy." Wells comments as they reach the car. "Yeah." "You know who that was right?" "No who was that?" "Bellamy and Octavia Blake, remember? Octavia was in our class and then their house burned down and their whole family died." "Oh yeah, I remember she was always the first person to be picked on Dodgeball day in Gym." "Yeah, she could put a spin on it." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please comment and tell me what I'm doing wrong or right.


End file.
